Live JohnLock
by FSBxBooks
Summary: [Challenge du Collectif NoName- Octobre-Novembre 2017] Il est mort mais pourquoi devrais-tu arrêter de vivre ? "Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé"


**Ecris dans le cadre du Collectif NoName ( ) Lisez la petite note de fin !**

 _Son corps mince poursuivait une silhouette beaucoup plus petite que lui tandis que les éclats de rires emplissaient cet appartement qui pourtant avait l'air de ne jamais en avoir connu. C'est vrai, au fond, lorsque le docteur se remémorait ses souvenirs avec le détective consultant, il n'y avait pas de profusion de joie, et il avait même l'impression de ne jamais avoir entendu son rire rauque jusqu'à maintenant. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était loin le temps où Sherlock ne vivait que pour les meurtres et les problèmes à résoudre, depuis que désormais il connaissait sa vraie histoire, la vérité sur ses traumatismes d'enfance. Barberousse n'était pas un chien mais sa sœur. Il avait résolu l'ultime affaire, celle de sa vie._

 _John ne savait pas réellement quand il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour Sherlock. A vrai dire, au début, il pensait surtout que ce n'était que de l'admiration. Mais lorsque le brun avait simulé un suicide pour, la peur de le perdre lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout cela._

 _Il n'y avait que Sherlock encore et toujours._

 _Cela faisait désormais six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et mariés, le brun continuait de résoudre des enquêtes mais un peu moins régulièrement car depuis deux ans, ils avaient un fils du nom de William, le vrai prénom de Sherlock. Un enfant qui avait pris du temps avant d'arriver chez eux, la demande d'adoption avait été longue et pénible mais ils y étaient arrivés et c'était le plus beau des cadeaux pour John._

 _Le docteur sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'une petite masse vint s'installer sur ses genoux dans le but de se cacher. Il prit les bras de John et les plaça autour de lui avant de cacher sa tête contre son torse._

 _« Papa, dit à Daddy d'arrêter de me faire des guillis »_

 _Fit William, âgé de six ans, et pourtant déjà très mature (en partie grâce à l'éducation de Sherlock qui ne voulait pas que son fils aille à l'école, mais forcer par John, il lui faisait des cours en plus le soir et le week-end)._

 _John rit doucement avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras tandis que Sherlock s'agenouillait face à lui une petite moue sur le visage alors que ses boucles brunes retombaient sur son front._

 _« Ce n'est pas juste, Will, tu vas toujours te cacher dans les bras de papa »_

 _« C'est parce que c'est la meilleure cachette ! »_

 _Fit William en relevant sa tête avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

 _« Au moins, tu es certain qu'il te protégera toujours »_

 _Fit Sherlock avec un sourire avant de poser son regard sur son mari._

 _OooO_

L'hiver était rugueux, dur et froid. La neige s'abattait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre tandis que l'habitacle était vide de toute vie, de toute chaleur humaine, corporelle. Un peu comme John Watson.

Il aurait dû se douter que même un enfant n'aurait pût changer la vraie nature de Sherlock.

C'était l'un des risques de vivre avec le sociopathe , il tombait sur vous, comme ça, comme l'extraterrestre, le surhomme qu'il était, pour partir comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme s'il faisait partie de vos songes les plus secrets, de vos fantasmes les plus inassouvis.

C'était du Sherlock tout craché.

Et il se maudissait de n'avoir rien vu venir. Pourtant on l'avait prévenu, et ce n'était pas faute de ne pas les avoir écoutés. Sherlock était instable, et il avait pût assister à ses scènes de folies à de nombreuses reprises, lorsqu'il se greffer des patchs de nicotine sur le corps, ou encore lorsqu'il tirait dans le mur afin de détendre ses nerfs.

Mais ce que détestait John, plus que tout au monde, c'était lorsque Sherlock s'enfermait dans un mur de silence. Il pouvait rester clouer jusqu'à plus de trois jours d'affilées dans son fauteuil, a simplement réfléchir, sans se préoccuper de s'alimenter ou même de se laver. D'ailleurs, si le docteur ne prenait pas un tantinet soin de son colocataire, personne ne le ferait. C'était comme si tous, tentait d'ignorer la présence de l'homme le plus extraordinaire qu'il n'est jamais rencontré.

Certes il était imbu de lui-même et désagréable au plus haut point, mais il brillait par son intelligence et son humour décalé, presque noir. Il n'était pas beau mais avait un charme si puissant qu'il prenait en grippe n'importe qui, même l'ancien militaire.

John était irrémédiablement amoureux de Sherlock, c'était presque inscrit, et si on lui aurait dit qu'il formerait une vie de famille avec un homme, d'autant plus ce sociopathe-là, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité, il nageait dans le bonheur le plus total, s'aimaient follement et éduquaient leur fils de la meilleure manière qu'il soit, avant que Sherlock ne disparaisse.

Pour toujours.

Il serra les poings sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil tandis que la mâchoire serrée il retenait ses larmes.

Il ne devait pas pleurer.

Jamais.

William ne devait pas le voir pleurer.

Il ne se le pardonnerait pas, sinon.

Il n'était pas un faible. Certes son meilleur ami et mari était mort, l'un des seuls hommes qu'il est aimé dans sa vie, mais il ne devait pas pleurer.

Sherlock ne le voulait pas.

Il le lui avait dit.

Il le lui avait écrit.

Dans cette fichue lettre roulée en boule dans sa main, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il serrait la mâchoire aussi fort que la feuille se chiffonnait dans sa main alors qu'il entendait parfaitement la voix de Sherlock contait le contenu de la lettre.

 _Mon cher John,_

 _Tu vas me haïr, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Tu peux me détester autant que tu le souhaites, au moins, tu penseras encore à moi dans quelques années._

 _Je ne t'expliquerais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à ma vie, pour de vraie cette fois, et je sais que tu vas encore plus me détester pour cela. Nous sommes mariés par les liens sacrés du mariage je t'ai juré fidélité et vérité._

 _Mais pour ton bien-être à toi et à William, je ne te dirais rien._

 _Je t'aime, John, je vous aime tous les deux. Protège-le autant que nécessaire. Il a besoin de toi. Et tu auras besoin de lui. Ne le laisse pas tomber._

 _Je t'interdis de pleurer aussi, promet-moi que tu ne le feras pas, John Watson. Ne gaspille pas tes larmes pour moi. C'est hors de question._

 _Cette lettre est brève et je sais que tu t'attendais sûrement à quelque chose de plus littéraire et d'ingénieux._

 _Mais pas cette fois, John._

 _Même le génie à ses limites._

 _SH._

Les yeux fixés sur la neige qui tourbillonnait au dehors, la mâchoire serrée, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre à sang. William était avec Molly, il était chez sa marraine et entre de bonnes mains. Il souffla un bon coup avant de sortir de son fauteuil, une première depuis des heures. Et, le corps tout engourdis, utilisa l'escalier de secours qui conduisit jusqu'au toit. A peine vêtue d'un pull en laine, le froid le frappait de plein fouet, mais il ne le sentait pas.

Il ne sentait plus rien.

La pointe de ses pieds effleurait le vide tandis que son regard était perdu, son esprit était lui aussi partit loin. Il était mort de l'intérieur, et seul son corps témoignait encore de sa vie sur Terre.

 _« John je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »_

Fit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il se figea instantanément, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise alors que son cœur battait à la chamade. Cette voix, sa voix. Il rêvait n'est-ce pas ? Il avait vu le corps de Sherlock à la morgue, il avait vu les larmes de Molly, et de toute l'équipe. Il avait enterré le corps de Sherlock. Non, cette fois c'était forcément réel.

Il se retourna et ne vit personne. Et bizarrement, il était déçu. Il aurait espéré que cela soit vrai. Que Sherlock ait encore une fois simulé sa mort.

Mais Sherlock ne reviendrait pas.

Il se mit à rire, à gorge déployé, un rire mêlé aux larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis bien trop longtemps. Il était en pleine crise d'hystérie, mais il s'en fichait. Ce serait la fin de toute manière.

« Sherlock Holmes, tu as décidé de me hanter donc ? »

Cria-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

« Tu as vu ? J'ai trahis ta promesse, j'ai pleuré ! Qu'elle honte je fais ! J'ai gaspillé mes larmes pour toi Sherlock Holmes ! Le grand, le si ingénieux Holmes ! Celui que tout le monde idolâtre ! «

John se met à marcher sur la bordure du toit en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras alors qu'il devenait complétement fou et hystérique.

« Je vais mourir pour te rejoindre Sherlock, et te dire à quel point je te hais ! Je t'aime, tu me manques tellement, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu nous as abandonnés ? Cette vie-là, c'était notre rêve, notre vie à nous, sans toi, c'est plus rien, qu'un cauchemar ».

Il finit par s'asseoir, les jambes dans le vide avant d'éclater en sanglot.

« J'y arrive pas sans toi, Sherlock… »

« John, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Molly accourut jusqu'à John et le tira de toute ses forces afin de l'écarter du vide tandis que le docteur levait son visage barbouillé de larmes sur la jeune femme.

« Je veux rejoindre Sherlock »

Molly se mordit la lèvre avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Et William ? Tu penses à lui ? Sherlock est mort mais pourquoi veux-tu t'arrêter de vivre toi ? Il faut que tu te relèves même si c'est dur et que tu prennes en main ce que les autres ont à t'offrir, tu as William, tu m'as moi. John ne baisse pas les bras »

Molly essuyait les larmes du blond alors que John secouait négativement la tête. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le petit William fit son apparition sur le toit, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau. Il courut jusqu'à son père et retira son écharpe pour la mettre autour du cou de John.

« Tu vas attraper froid, papa… Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Fit William alors que de la neige venait de déposer dans ses cheveux le faisant légèrement frissonner de froid.

John releva la tête et devant cette frimousse légèrement rosie, il prit son fils dans ses bras, caressant doucement son dos.

« Pourquoi tu as pas mis ton manteau ? Tu vas être malade et je ne veux pas que tu partes comme Daddy moi… »

John retint un sanglot en serrant plus fort son fils contre lui.

« Pardon mon ange, je vais rester avec toi c'est promis »

Molly sourit à travers ses larmes tandis que John prenait conscience peu à peu que la vie devait continuer et qu'il devait accompagner le mieux qu'il pouvait son fils dans celle-ci.

Pour Sherlock.

 **NDA :**

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce Johnlock vous a plût ! C'est mon tout premier, un peu triste je sais… Mais il y a une première fois à tout !**

 **Pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posée par le Collectif qui est «** **"Quel serait votre ressenti par rapport à la mort d'un personnage de fiction et mettriez-vous un ordre d'importance dans ce ressenti en fonction de la valeur du personnage à vos yeux ? Quel est donc votre rapport à la mort dans la fiction ?"**

 **Je répondrais sûrement ceci : « J'écris beaucoup d'histoire où l'un de mes protagonistes principaux meurent. La mort est pour moi un bon prétexte dans une œuvre pour parler de la vie, car ils sont les parfaits opposés. Comment vivre après la mort d'un proche ? Ceci est la question de mon existence. Je pense, du moins j'espère, avoir réussi à faire véhiculer les émotions de John sur la mort de Sherlock du mieux que possible, et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous m'en voyez désolé. La mort est pour moi différente selon chacun, elle est vécue aussi de différentes manières. C'est un sujet qui me tiens à cœur et que j'exploite régulièrement »**


End file.
